Fighting for Your Love
by SquizzySquizzySquirrel
Summary: Bella forma parte de los Vulturis. Edward en una visita a Volterra, la conoce y se enamora perdidamente de ella. ¿Pero qué pasaría si la persona que amas, forma parte del clan que está por destruir a tu familia? SÓLO EDWARD POV
1. Prefacio

**P**refacio

Estaba en medio del campo de batalla.

Miré para la derecha, y me topé con _sus _ojos, que me miraban fríamente.

Me volví para la izquierda, y me encontré con los ojos de mi familia, mirándome sorprendidos.

Ambos me amaban.

Pero ahora yo, ¿qué iba a hacer?

**¡HOLA!**

Aquí vengo con otro fic, que está en mi cabeza desde hace ¡puf! Meses :D

Espero que les guste, aunque esto es solo el prefacio

Un saludo,

Reviews por favor. Ellos me alimentan :D


	2. Capítulo I: La visión de Alice

Capítulo I:

**L**a visión de Alice.

00:00

**M**is dedos revoloteaban por las teclas del piano, tocándolas, acariciándolas.

Gracias a Dios, la casa estaba tranquila.

Ni la hiperactiva de Alice, ni la presumida de Rosalie se encontraban en casa, por lo que reinaba una paz absoluta en nuestro hogar.

Jasper se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre la Guerra Civil, mientras disfrutaba de la poca paz que su esposa le permitía tener en ese día.

_No hay compras, gritos, locuras ni ofertas en Prada. Paz al fin._

Sonreí.

Por otro lado, Emmett se encontraba muy afligido, ya que hacía dos días que no veía a Rosalie. Y No-Rosalie, equivale a No-Sexo.

_Rayos, rayos, rayos. Maldita enana que se llevó a Rose a la maldita semana de la maldita moda en el maldito París._

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

En estos momentos, en la casa Cullen, sólo estábamos Jasper, Emmett y yo, pues Rosalie y Alice estaban en la semana de la moda en París, y Carlisle y Esme se habían tomado unas merecidas vacaciones en la Isla Esme, y no quería saber que estaban haciendo.

Todo ser como nosotros puede o no tener una clase de _poderes_, mejor dicho, _dones_. En la familia Cullen, tres de siete habitantes de la casa tenían dones. Yo, por ejemplo, tenía el don de leer mentes, y sinceramente, yo era uno de los que más disfrutaba de que las mujeres no estuvieran en la casa.

Cada vez que alguna pareja tenía, ejem, _intimidad_, yo leía sus pensamientos, pero no porque yo quisiera, (es más, si pudiera evitarlo, lo haría) sino que es algo involuntario.

Mis padres trataban siempre de mantener sus pensamientos fuera de lo que estuvieran haciendo en la cama, pero Emmett y Rosalie eran un caso perdido.

Emmett disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir (si es que hay algo que disfrute más que su intimidad con Rosalie).

Si bien Jasper y Alice no eran _tan _demostrativos, Jazz tenía el don de manipular emociones, y cada vez que subían a su habitación, una ola de lujuria brotaba involuntariamente de él. Entonces, todo se resumía en un círculo vicioso:

Jasper y Alice suben, brota lujuria, Emmett y Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle, suben a sus habitaciones, y millones de pensamientos demasiado gráficos, y sonidos demasiado enérgicos llegaban a mí, que, si bien no me excitaban, lograban volverme loco.

Muchas veces, cuando ni siquiera el piano lograba distraerme, había decidido tomar las llaves de mi Volvo y salir a dar una vuelta, al menos hasta que el ambiente se calmara.

Pero las mujeres no estaban.

Al fin, sólo había paz.

00:30

¡NO!- Gritó Alice, entrando como loca por la puerta.

Nos sobresaltamos, y nadie pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por la puerta principal, entraron una muy alterada Alice, con un mínimo de diez bolsas en cada brazo, y una muy seria Rosalie. La primera, tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, y lucía desesperada.

A los pocos segundos, aparecieron Esme y Carlisle, la primera sollozando, agarrada del brazo de su marido.

Alice también poseía un _don_. Ella podía ver el futuro, aunque éste no fuera del todo seguro, ya que dependía de las decisiones tomadas por la persona de la visión. Todos dicen, el futuro no está grabado en piedra, pero nunca sabrán cuan cierta es esa frase.

Paré de tocar el piano abruptamente, para levantarme y preguntar:

¿Qué ha sucedido?

Alice me miró, y pronto me dejó ver la visión que había tenido.

_Unas figuras espeluznantes con largas y gruesas capaz negras avanzaban hacia nosotros. Estábamos parados en un prado, un bosque, y todos estábamos en posición de ataque, preparados para embestir a los visitantes en cuanto se nos acercaran._

_La primera figura que avanzaba, se quitó su capa, descubriendo así un rostro perfecto, bello y hermoso. Blanca como la cal y con cabellos rubios, estaba parada en frente nuestro una de las vampiresas más temidas de todos los tiempos._

_-Jane- murmuró Carlisle_

Me quedé asombrado, atónito y en estado de shock.

¿Los Vulturis? ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Por qué estaban aquí?

¿Alice?- pregunté desconfiado.

- Los Vulturis, vienen para acá.

Capítulo corto, lo sé.

Soy una pésima persona, pero realmente, prometo, que los próximos capítulos serán más largos.

Lo siento x)

Las quiero x)

**¡R**eviews **Por Favor!**


	3. Capítulo II: Contactando a los Denali

**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, sino Edward se habría casado conmigo y no con Bella ;)**

**C**apítulo II:

**C**ontactando al clan Denali.

-**C**armen –murmuró Carlisle por el móvil- necesitamos su ayuda.

Suspiró, y se alejó caminando lentamente hasta el jardín.

Alice estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala principal, intentando ver algo, mientras que Jasper la abrazaba por la espalda. Ambos estaban abatidos, y sobretodo Jasper que podía sentir las emociones de todos.

Esme estaba en la cocina, junto con Rosalie y Emmett, los tres mirando fijamente un punto en la nada, estáticos como estatuas.

Por mi parte, me encontraba observando fijamente las teclas de mi piano, sin hacer nada.

Suspiré.

Carlisle entró por al puerta, y todos (excepto Alice y yo) se amontonaron a su alrededor para ver como había terminado el tema con los Denali.

Habíamos decidido no acercarnos, puesto que ya sabíamos la respuesta.

¿Qué dijo, cariño?- preguntó Esme a su marido.

Dice que es muy peligroso exponerse a una pelea con los Vulturis.

¿Le dijiste que, en realidad, no sabemos para qué vendrán?- preguntó Emmett, con Rosalie entre sus brazos.

Sí, pero dice que igual es un riesgo demasiado grande.

Rosalie se soltó de los brazos de Emmett, gruñendo.

Seguro es esa perra de Irina. Nos odia desde que Emmett la rechazó.

No pude contener una sonrisa.

Rosalie e Irina se odiaban desde que Emmett se convirtió en la pareja de Rose.

Irina siempre había querido salir con Emmett, y este siempre la rechazaba, pero ella seguía insistiendo, hasta el día que Rosalie casi la tira al fuego ardiente. Desde ese día, Irina odiaba a Rosalie, y Rose a Irina.

Rosalie desapareció por la puerta que daba al jardín, con Emmett pisándole los talones.

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME EMMETT!- gritó Rosalie segundos después.

- Tranquila Rose.- dijo Emmett- Sabes que te amo, y que Irina jamás podrá separarnos.

Rosalie quedó bastante satisfecha con la contestación de Emmett, y así terminó su discusión.

Alice tomó del brazo a Jasper, y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Esme abrazó a Carlisle y ambos se dirigieron al estudio de Carlisle.

Suspiré.

_Otra vez solo_.

Si bien no me molestaba ser soltero, de vez en cuando me gustaría tener alguien con quien compartir mi tiempo.

Me levanté, y salí a dar una caminata por el bosque.

Caminé por largo tiempo, despejando mi mente de todo tipo de pensamientos y problemas.

Mientras caminaba tranquilo, sentí un ruido prácticamente inaudible.

Me fijé en mi reloj, y descubrí que eran las tres y media de la mañana. ¡Era imposible que hubiera un humano en el bosque, a estas altas horas de la noche!

Silenciosamente me acerqué a unos arbustos (de donde el ruido provenía) y me encontré con una chica de mi edad, vampiresa, con largo cabello castaño.

Ésta me miró y se puso en posición de ataque.

¡Espera!- le dije- no quiero pelear.

Ésta me miró con una ceja levantada, y dejó la posición de ataque.

Se acercó a mi, y cuando la pude ver mejor, descubrí que era realmente hermosa.

No era muy alta, y vestía unos jeans gastados, con una camiseta. Tenía largo cabellos castaños, con ondas suaves. Y tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre.

Mi nombre es Edward- le dije- Edward Cullen.

Su mirada se tornó en una mirada de sorpresa sólo por una milésima de segundos, para luego mostrarme una radiante sonrisa.

Le alargué mi mano, y mientras ella la tomaba dijo:

-Bella, Bella Swan.

**N/A:**

Soy una pésima persona, lo sé.

Pero les traje capítulo, y eso es lo que cuenta :D

¡gracias por sus reviews!

Alegran mi vida

Los quiero,

Agus.-


End file.
